Perry Halliwell
"That's what family does. We fight for each other." - Perry to Jenna. Persephone Charlotte Halliwell is the middle sister of the Legacy generation of Charmed witches, alongside her sisters Pax and PJ Halliwell. She is also the middle daughter of Pippa Halliwell and Neal Sawyer as well as the niece of Jenna Blackwell. As a witch, her wiccan powers are focused on mind and movement: the ability to move object with her mind, and the potential to be able to move more than just things, similar to that of her ancestors; Prue Halliwell and Paige Matthews. Besides this, Perry possesses the basic abilities of a witch; the power to cast spells, brew potions, and scry for lost objects or people. Perry also has access to the Power of Three with her sisters; Pax and PJ Halliwell. Perry works as a waitress for many different bars and clubs around the city although she is also a law student at UC Berkeley but is also taking a secondary degree in business with her wanting to become a lawyer. She is a decedent of the Halliwell line and the Warren line of witches. History Early Life Perry Halliwell was born May 2, 2084, to Warren witch; Pippa Halliwell, and a mortal Neal Sawyer at the San Francisco Memorial hospital eighteen months after her older sister Pax Halliwell. Within a month of being born Perry was given a traditional Halliwell Wiccaning to celebrate her into the Halliwell family. She started out life like most children, happy, naive and witty and spending all her time following after her big sister. In October 1987, she was visited by a future version of herself and the future versions of her sister Pax, and her soon to be born sister, PJ, after PJ's birth was threatened by a demon in the future, although Perry's memory has been wiped of meeting her older self. Not long after her sister PJ was born however most of Perry's family were killed in a demon attack trying to kill Perry and her sisters who had been revealed to have Charmed powers on the day that PJ was born. After that their mother, Pippa, bound their powers with the help of a reluctant Jenna and Perry's grandmother. Charmed Life On returning home from apartment hunting with PJ, Perry found her mother dead, and with the death being ruled an accident, she began helping PJ with making arrangements including calling Pax to tell her about their mother, Appearance Perry is a sexy and widely beautiful young witch and Charmed One. * Hair: Perry has shoulder length dark brown hair, which is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up into various styles ranging from simple buns, braided, loose, or pony-tailed. She also goes through times when she wears her hair a bit more maturely, and less messy, and styles such as being simply flat-ironed, curled, braided in the front or in a pretty pin up, were much more common. * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Perry is widely gorgeous young woman with light olive skin, a pair of almond shaped hazel green eyes which she shares with her mother and sister Pax. She has a slender figure with an athletic build with high cheekbones. She is very tall with her being the tallest of her sisters, and has a tattoo of a flying bird on the back of her shoulder. * Wardrobe: In terms of style, Perry has a natural and relaxed sense of style favoring an earthy color palette with plaid and floral prints. Often she pairs soft feminine pieces such as fashionable dresses and skirts with leather or denim, such as belts, boots, or jeans. She has been seen to wear many accessories such as large, dangle earrings, long pendants, necklaces and a variety of rings, and on occasion wears more formal wear. Perry also wears a Wicca charm bracelet around her wrist given to her by her mother for her thirteenth birthday which unknowingly to her is enchanted with protection spells. Personality and Traits In contrast to her sisters, Perry can often be awkward, insecure, emotional and a little shy, yet she can also be both witty and sarcastic. She tends to lack confidence when it comes to getting things done, although to protect herself in dark times she becomes more impulsive and immature with a partying nature. When in this persona she can be a fairly tough, feisty and witty young woman, who tends to speak her mind and be very blunt leading her to offend a lot of people. She also deals with death by drinking and partying, showing that she does have a rebellious dark side. Though she is still known for being the peacemaker between the three sisters, and can always see the good in people which is occasionally her biggest flaw as people like to take advantage of her good nature. However when she is betrayed, particularly by those like her sisters and friends, it hits her hard. She has shown to be a very fierce individual with a stronger independence yet she does tend to let PJ and Pax take the lead, which has been the result of a lot of time under her sisters' limelight and is strong-willed and stubborn. Sometimes she doesn't listen to people, and this would often lead her into various troubling or embarrassing situations. Now as a witch, Perry has started to obtain an extensive knowledge of magic, her birthright of witchcraft, and the usage of her powers. She is proving to be very determined and pushy person that often acts without thinking but seems to learn from her mistakes as well as being compassionate and loving. However in the end, Perry is also willing to do anything to protect her family; even if it means going against her own morals, with her unstoppable passion for family being her biggest vulnerability. Powers and Abilities ''' '''Active Powers * Telekinesis: The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. * Astral Projection: The ability to project one's consciousness into an astral form outside the body. Basic Powers * Spell Casting: The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. * Scrying: The ability to locate another person or object via a crystal and a map. * Mediumship: The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Other Powers * The Power of Three: The collective power of the Charmed Ones that enhances their powers. * Resistance: The ability to be more resilient to powers that could be potentially lethal. * Advanced Combat: Growing up Perry and her sisters were made to take self-defense classes. * Temporary Powers: As a witch and Charmed One, Perry has temporarily been able to use abilities not belonging to her, due to either a spell or a transformation. Professional Life *'School Student:' Perry was a student at Baker High School, and was known for being one of their most academic students with her passions for science leading her to be in the science club in school. She struggled a lot with finding herself leading her to receive poor grades and trips to the head's office leading people to believe that she was getting in trouble a lot. After her father died, she moved on in school and started to become involved more academically and not following the crowd. She became more focused and went from having struggling grades to an impressive gpa and had also stated taking self-defense. *'College Student:' Thanks to an impressive entry essay and a teacher's recommendation Perry managed to get into UC Berkeley and began majoring in law with a secondary degree in science though Perry did switch her secondary degree to business after discovering that she had a party lifestyle. Since starting at college, Perry has more or less transformed from a quite shy student to a well rounded student. She seems to enjoy college more so than she ever did high school and yet still manages to maintain good grades and an internship along with an active social life with her getting more involved in the party scene. *'Waitressing:' Whilst at Berkeley, Perry managed to get herself a part-time job as a waitress and bartender for hire with her working in many different bars, clubs, and cafes, and quickly developed a very impressive resume with bar tending due to her great charisma and ability to make a bar crowded in the time she is working there causing many to want to hire her, though she is loyal to the bars she works in, although she doesn't like to settle in one place for too long, and doesn't let her job interfere with her college work or her family life, yet she does tend to have her favorite bars. Relationships ''' '''Pax Halliwell Pax Halliwell is Perry's oldest sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up and like with all older sisters, Perry did have a little bit of hero worship for Pax, however unlike PJ she grew out of the romantic notions of having a big sister. Despite the eighteen month age difference Perry did unintentionally spend a lot of time with Pax with her being in the class below Pax and the older protecting Perry from being bullied by other kids. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Perry and Pax retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. PJ Halliwell PJ Halliwell is Perry's baby sister, best friend, and fellow Charmed One. Growing up Perry doted on having a little sister thinking that she would be just like Pax, and they were close but they drifted apart once PJ started spending more time with Pax than her. After Pax left the sisters got closer to one another and started spending more time with each other. Once all the sisters found out they were the new Charmed Ones, the pair become to trust, help and protect one another as they had as kids. Though they do fight like most siblings, Perry and PJ retained their relationship and thanks to being Charmed the sisters have a bond that will never break and would risk everything for one another. Etymology * Persephone: A minor deity, the queen of the underworld/Hades, and goddess of the seasons and vegetation. Originally named Kore/Core, she is the is the daughter of Zeus and Demeter; and the wife of Hades. Her Roman counterpart is Proserpina. Persephatta (Περσεφάττα) is considered to mean "female thresher of grain"; the first constituent of the name originates in Proto-Greek "perso-" (related to Sanskrit "parṣa-"), "sheaf of grain" and the second constituent of the name originates in Proto-Indo European *-gʷn-t-ih, from the root *gʷʰen-'' "to strike" * '''Halliwell:' Derived from any of the several places named with the Old English pre 7th Century elements "halig" meaning "holy", plus "well(a)", a well or spring. These places include Halliwell in Lancashire, recorded as Haliwell circa 1200; Holwell in Dorset and Oxfordshire appearing respectively as Halegewelle and Haliwelle in the Domesday Book of 1086; Halwell and Halwill in Devonshire, recorded as Halgewilla in 1086, and Holywell in Northumberland, Kent, Cambridgeshire and Cornwall. Trivia * Perry got her middle name Charlotte from one of her ancestors, and her nickname "Perry" also comes from one of her ancestors as well. * Like her sisters, Perry was given a writing journal when she was nine and a wiccan bracelet or protection when she was thirteen, both given to her by her mother. * Unlike her sisters, Perry is the only one that doesn't write her thoughts down. * Perry had her appendix removed when she was eight. Category:Characters